LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P10/Transcript
(Xylia is seen watering the living plant in Amanda's room) Xylia: There we go. Amanda: Thanks Xylia. I'd do it myself but it keeps trying to play with me instead of letting me water it. Xylia: It's probably in a playful mood then. Amanda: Maybe. Xylia: Just give it some attention, it'll be fine. Amanda: Okay. Xylia: *Nods* (Xylia leaves the room) Xylia:.... (Xylia walks a bit more before she feels something wet on her foot) Xylia: Hm?? (Xylia sees herself stepping in slime) Xylia: Ewww.... (Xylia steps back and sees Slimer asleep on the couch, kind of melted as the slime leaks onto the floor) Xylia: Oh, it's just her. Slimer: *Light snoring* Xylia: Guess she gets melty when she's asleep. (Xylia goes a little close) Xylia: I must admit, I can't recall seeing a slime creature before. And its a Targhul too. (Xylia looks for a bit before she scoops up the slime) Xylia: Strange. I've kept watch on earth for centuries and yet I have never seen one of these beings emerge from nature's beauty. Could she be from another universe I haven't seen yet? (Xylia pokes at the slime and squishes it around) Xylia: It's like jell-o but....alive. (Xylia pokes it a little more before she hears giggling) Xylia: Hmm? *Looks a Slimer* (Xylia sees Slimer twist and turning in her sleep giggling) Xylia:.....She dreaming or something? (As Xylia continues to poke the slime Slimer giggles more and more) Xylia: Wait, is it the slime doing this? (Ivy then crawls up) Ivy: Xylia? What's up? Xylia: Testing something. Ivy: What? Xylia: Take some of that slime and play with it a bit for me. Ivy: Ummm, okay. (Ivy picks up some slime and squishes it around) Ivy: Oooooo squishy! Xylia:.... (Xylia watches as Slimer twists around giggling) Xylia: Weird.... But interesting. (After a few more moments of Ivy playing with the slime Slimer suddenly wakes up) Slimer: STOP!! STOP TICKLING ME!! Xylia: !! Ivy: *Drops the slime* AHH!! (Ivy hide behind Xylia's legs) Ivy:.... Xylia: Slimer?? You okay? Slimer: *Panting* Y-Yeah... I'm fine... Who was tickling me? Xylia: Wait I was tickling you? Slimer: Were you messing with my slime? Xylia: Experimenting. Slimer: Then yes. Xylia: Wait you can still feel this?? Ivy: A Targhul made of slime is ticklish?? Slimer: Yes to both of those questions. Xylia: Man, that's interesting indeed! (Xylia looks at the slime) Xylia: You're an even more intriguing creature than I thought. Slimer: T-Thank you? Xylia: Tell me, where do you come from? Slimer: Where I come from? Xylia: Yes what world were you born on? Slimer: Oh. Well, I was born in a place called Sequin Land. Xylia: Is that another world? Slimer: Yeah, a very fun and pretty one. Xylia: Interesting. Is it safe to assume Batty comes from there as well? Slimer: Yes. Xylia: Okay then. Ivy: Wait, so you can feel this slime still? Slimer: Yes. Ivy: Ooooooo! Xylia: So, even when disconnected you maintain full control of your slime. Impressive. Ivy: And being made of slime, you must have no weaknesses! Slimer: Not really.... The second someone starts to tickle me, I'm helpless. Xylia: Hm. Ivy: Well, besides that, you're probably invincible! Slimer: Well, I haven't really tested it. Xylia: Still, I could learn a lot about a beastie like you. Slimer: Beastie? Xylia: A more nice way of saying beast. Slimer: Oh! Wha- hey! Xylia: Either way, consider yourself and Batty on watch. I'm interested in finding out what makes you unique. Slimer: Huh? (Xylia and Ivy walk away) Xylia: See ya later! Slimer: Wait! What do you mean by-.....Ah she's gone already. (Slimer gets off the couch and walks away before it cuts to Amanda and Daniel watering the living plant) Daniel: Man, this thing's pretty cool looking. Amanda: Yeah, but hard to take care of. The thing's always in a playful mood. Jamie: Well I like it! Amanda: I thought you would. (Slimer enters) Slimer: Hey guys. Amanda: Oh hey Slimer! Daniel: Enjoy your nap? Slimer: I was till Xylia woke me up by tickling me. Amanda: Huh?? Slimer: Yeah. She said she was "Experimenting". Daniel: Uhhhh why? Slimer: I'm something new to her. She said she's gonna start keeping an eye on me and Batty while we're here. Amanda: Oooo you got the attention of a Goddess Slimy. Slimer: I guess. Daniel: Didn't you want that? Slimer: Don't get me wrong, I do think she's insanely beautiful. In fact, Erin now has come big time competition. But... Amanda: But? Slimer: This isn't the attention I wanted. Daniel: Well it's not like you're being trapped in a lab or anything right? Slimer: Yeah. Amanda: Plus, it's still attention right? Slimer: Right. Amanda: Heh. Daniel: Well, good luck. Slimer: *Nods* (Slimer leaves) Slimer: Hmmmm.... (Xylia then walks up) Xylia: Hey Slimer. Slimer: Hm? Xylia: How tall are you? Slimer: What? Xylia: How tall are you? Slimer: I- That's- Xylia: What's the height? Five four, five five? Slimer: Uhhhhh- Xylia: I'll just say five five. Slimer: X-Xylia I- Xylia: What's your weight now? Slimer: Huh?? Xylia: You do seem rather skinny, light too. Slimer: Xylia please I- (Xylia takes some of Slimer's slime) Slimer: ! Xylia: Let's see the consistency. This slime's definitely thick. Slimer: HEY! *Takes the slime back* Don't just rip slime off me! Xylia: It's just for research Slimer! Slimer: But- Xylia: Trust me, no harm will come to it. Slimer: Xylia I am really not- Xylia: Now hold still while I see what makes you tick. Slimer: ! (Xylia takes the slime and puts it on a table) Xylia: Now let's see here. (Xylia looks at the slime) Xylia: What could I do to this? Slimer: Please don't hurt it... Xylia: I won't Slimer. (Batty then walks in) Batty: Hm? Xylia? Xylia: Ah Batty! You know a lot about Slimer, come help me real quick! Batty: Uh what? Slimer: *Whispers* Help me... Batty: Wait what's- Xylia: Can you help me figure out what makes her tick? Batty: Huh?? Xylia: Trust me, it's for nature's knowledge! Batty: Wait what do you mean? Xylia: I'm trying to study Slimer. She's such a unique creature, you and her both, and I want to learn everything. Batty: What??? Xylia: Come on, it'll be fun! Batty: *Looks at Slimer* Slimer:..... Batty: I mean, I guess it can't hurt but- Xylia: Great! Come over then! (Batty walks over to the table) Xylia: What's something that we can do to the slime that'll make it tick? Batty: I-I don't know. Slime's just part of her body. Xylia: But what causes her to feel it when its separated from her body? Why is she made of slime? Batty: She was born from a slime creature? Xylia: Oooo really? Batty: Yeah. Xylia: Interesting. What type of powers does she possess? Batty: She can transform the slime into different elements and objects. Xylia: Wait really?? Batty: Yes. Xylia: *Turns to Slimer* Show me! Slimer: O-Okay. (Xylia looks back at the ball of slime which suddenly becomes hard as a rock) Xylia: *gasps* Amazing! Slimer: T-Thanks. (The slime returns to normal) Xylia: Man, impressive indeed! Batty: Slimer also got this power where if she traps someone in her body, they're powers don't work. Xylia: Really? Batty: Yep. Xylia: Hmmm, okay. Does she have any drawbacks? Things that could make her vulnerable to predators? Batty: Tickling. Xylia: Yeah yeah I know, anything else? Batty: No. Xylia;........Y-You're serious? Batty: That's the only thing I know of that takes down Slimer. Just the slightly tickle and she'll be a giggling mess. Xylia:... So you're saying, if not tickled, she's invincible? Batty: Oh no, no, no, she could still be beaten by someone who's stronger then her. Xylia: I see. (Xylia looks at the slime) Xylia:.....Maybe just one test is okay. Slimer: ! (Xylia pokes the slime) Slimer: *Giggles* Xylia: Hmm, okay. There's a reaction. Batty: Be careful with it. Xylia: I am. (Xylia keeps poking) Xylia: Hmm.... Slimer: *Giggling* Please quit! Xylia: A powerful being with such an exploitable weakness. A fair trade-off. (Xylia stops poking) Slimer: *Sighs with relief* Xylia: Now then. (Xylia looks at Batty) Xylia: On to you. Batty: Huh? Xylia: So you're from the same world as Slimer right? Batty: Y-Yeah? Xylia: What are your powers? Batty:.... I'm... A bat? Xylia: Really? Batty: I thought it was obvious. Xylia: Show me your wing span. Batty: *Blushes* E-Excuse me?? Xylia: Show me your wing span. Batty: T-That's getting a LITTLE personal don't you think? Xylia: I don't see what the problem is. Batty: I-I- Xylia: Come on, unfold those wings and let me look! Batty:..... (Batty unfolds her wings) Xylia: Whoa! (Xylia walks up and starts feeling the wings as she inspects them) Xylia: Impressive! You've got some good wings on your back here Batty! Batty: Y-Yeah I guess so... Slimer: *Thinking* Oh my god now I know how the girls felt when I wanted to rub they're bellies.... Xylia: Man, these must be some strong wings. Batty: They really are. Xylia: Well, you've certainly impressed me. Batty: T-Thanks. Xylia: Now then, you have any drawbacks as well? Batty: U-Um... Not that I know of. Xylia: Hmm... What other powers do you have? Batty: I-I can fly. That's the main one. Xylia: Anything else? Batty: N-No. Xylia: Hmm, well either way you're still an interesting being. (Xylia then looks at both Slimer and Batty) Xylia: Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to keep it in check for myself you two. Slimer and Batty:.... Xylia; Hmm I should go check on Ivy. We'll continue this later. *Leaves* Slimer and Batty:..... (The two look at each other) Batty: Well uhhhh, that was odd. Slimer: I felt like a science experiment. Batty: I can kind of see why. Slimer and Batty:……… Batty: Well if there's a bright side, we got to see her up close. Slimer: Yeah! Batty: She's SO hot! Slimer: CRAZY hot! Batty: Like I can't decide who's body's better! Hers or Erin's! Slimer: I know right!? Batty: Oh man just imagine wrapping her up in your slime! Slimer: *Gasp* Should we try?! Batty: Worth a shot! I mean, we are friends now! Slimer: Yeah and she did feel us up to! Batty: Yeah! Fair's fair! Slimer: Oooooooooh this is gonna be as awesome as learning to belly dance with Erin! Batty: Speaking of which: I'm looking forward to our next class! Slimer: Me to! Now let's go find Xylia! (The two run off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts